Dolor
by lygher
Summary: Desde aquel día en que huí no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. El dolor me quema por dentro, no me queda nada más que este sufrimiento.Y su recuerdo. Harmione!
1. Prefacio

Esta es una Historia que lleva guardada meses en mi compu, y decidí que era tiempo de ser publicada, los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling y Warner BROS, pero la historia es MÍA.

Antes quiero decir que me encanta, está basada en una de mis miles fantasías y que la verdad estaba basada en otros personajes, pero después de debatir con mi yo interno =0 decidí pasarla a harmione so, esto es un HHr, espero que lo disfruten.

Por cierto, plisssss, dejen reviews, en verdad son alimento para los escritores. Gracias

_Summery_

_La vida de Harry y de Hermione no ha sido nada fácil y menos en el amor. Ambos tendrán que enfrentar sus propias dudas y buscar el verdadero amor antes de darse por vencidos. AU. Entren ¡les va a gustar! _

****Dolor****

Prefacio

De pronto todo tomó sentido, ahí estaba, de pie frente a mí, con la mirada perdida en mis ojos.

Lo sentí. Era lo único que necesitaba para acercarme.

Y volvió a suceder.

Mi corazón volvió a dar señales de vida después de años sin sentir, sin latir. Volvió a llenarme de vida como una medicina curativa. Porque eso era lo que me faltaba, mi vida. Di un paso para acercarme y tocar su cara, ver si en verdad estaba ahí, o era mi tonta mente jugándome una vez más un truco. Pero era real, tan real como el dulce calor que me invadió el cuerpo.

Y ahí estábamos los dos, frente a frente, encajando como dos almas gemelas. A la medida.

Por fin después de tanto sufrir, ya no había más dolor… Sólo estaba él.

P. D: ¿Qué les pareció? En un momento dejo el primer cap. Es un AU(universo alterno). Trataré de no cambiar mucho los personajes.

Bye y ya saben REVIEWS gracias!!!


	2. Primer Amor

_NOTA: antes de iniciar debo decir que casi no menciono los nombres de harry o hermione en este cap. porque cuando lo escribí no estaba muy segura de a quién le iba a adjudicar este fic, pero no se agobien, ya estuve metiendo sus nombres debes en cuando, los mencionaré más a menudo en los sig cap lo prometo =) por cierto, este fic va a ser de unos 4 capitulos o tal vez cinco, es que soy algo nueva en esto de los fics largos. Ahí va…_

_Reviews plissss_

**Primer amor**

Londres, Inglaterra.

POV Hermione

Mi vida siempre había sido un poco tormentosa. Era hija única, mis papás eran unos grandes doctores especializados y famosos, por tal motivo tenían mucho dinero. Eso me molestaba porque siempre me inscribían en los mejores colegios de Londres. Yo odiaba esos lugares porque siempre me trataban mal. No era la más bonita de la clase, pero sí la más inteligente, lo cual me hizo obtener el maldito apodo de "ratón de biblioteca" porque me la pasaba en horas dentro, leyendo y estudiando. Y en el amor, era un caso perdido.

Cuando me enamoré la primera vez, fue de mi vecinito. Harry era un niño realmente muy divertido y eso fue lo me gustó de él. Después de ese "amor" recuerdo que hubo más, pero ninguno de ellos correspondido. Nadie en mi escuela me volteaba a mirar, me ignoraban. Hasta que llegó Richard.

Lo conocí mientras caminaba por las calles de mi vecindario en Nothinghill. Fue muy amable y fácilmente nos hicimos amigos. Él sabía que estaba bien dispuesta a una relación amorosa más o menos seria, así que nos hicimos novios después de unos meses de conocernos. Me encantaba, pero no estaba enamorada de él. Poco a poco, con detalles y frases bonitas fui cayendo hasta quedar totalmente enganchada.

Un día lluvioso me entró la depresión (odiaba los días nublados usuales en Inglaterra) y fui a buscarlo, Su voz surgió del interior de la cafetería que estaba cerca de mi casa. Nunca frecuentaba esos lugares porque a mis papás no les gustaba. Me esperé un momento en la puerta donde nadie me veía. Saqué mi celular para mándales un mensaje y saliera por mi. Escuché voces que parecían alegres, y se reían de algún chiste. Entonces él volvió a hablar.

Cuando lo escuché, no podía creerlo, sólo sentí cómo la sangre se me iba de las venas y en su lugar hubiera sólo dolor. La presión fue tan grande y abrumadora como una soga cerrándose en mi cuello y dejándome si aire que inhalar. No podía comprender, estaba atolondrada por su comentario. Y a pesar de todo, aún sus palabras sonaban como un disco rayado en mi mente. "_¿quererla? NO, ni loco. Ya sabes, no hay que desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta,¡¡ con la lana que se cargan los Granger!! Había que hacer algo ¿no?"._

Y fue cuando salí corriendo. No quería saber nada de nada, las oleadas de dolor eran tan terribles como para poder morir en ese instante. No veía nada, no sabía nada y no quería pensar en nada más que en huir y olvidar. Las lágrimas me nublaban la vista y la lluvia hacía torpe mi paso. No me di cuenta cuándo fue que perdí la sombrilla que me cubría ni la bufanda. Sólo veía todo nublado a causa de las lágrimas incesantes. Estaba a unos metros de llegar a mi casa, cuando caí. Sentí como un fuerte impacto taladraba mis rodillas, pero no me dolió. Lo que me dolía era mi roto corazón. Sólo fui conciente por un momento de una cosa. Sabía que estaba hundiéndome en un abismo sin fondo, donde todo era penumbras y pena. Y no podía ni quería salir a flote.

POV Harry

Otro día más de tormento. Mi madre y mi padre estaban muy preocupados, y a menudo los escuchaba hablar con mi padrino Sirius. Me sentía terrible cuando veía cómo me miraba con preocupación, ellos eran los mejores padres que cualquiera podría tener, mi madre Lily era una mujer muy sabia y bondadosa y mi papá, James, era un hombre fuerte y nos amaba. Ambos eran científicos, mi mamá trabajaba en un laboratorio de la universidad de Yale y mi papá se dedicaba a la búsqueda de plantas o elementos químicos en todo el mundo que sirvieran para crear diversas curas para algunas enfermedades mortales. Yo era su único hijo, Harry james Potter. O mejor dicho lo que quedaba de Harry. El cobarde más grande del mundo. Y todo por miedo a ella.

Cuando uno conoce al "primer amor" jamás lo olvida, a pesar de los años yo tampoco pude olvidar al mío. Tenía tal vez 3 años cuando la conocí. Ya sabes "the girl next-door" o mi vecina de aquel entonces. Vivíamos con mis abuelos porque mis papás viajaban mucho y mis abuelos me cuidaban mientras ellos estaban fuera. Recuerdo que me hice amiga de ella. Hermione y yo solíamos jugar en el porche de mi casa.

Entré a la primaria y mis papás y yo nos mudamos de la casa de mis abuelos, donde solíamos vivir. La dejé de ver por un tiempo, y a menudo cuando iba a visitar a mis abuelos, me paraba en su porche esperando volver a verla, pero no sucedió.

Entonces, cuando creí haber olvidado todo sobre ella y haber superado "mi primer amor" reapareció en mi vida.

No sabía que entraría al mismo instituto en el que yo estudiaba. Para mi suerte/desgracia en todos esos años no le tocó en el mismo salón que a mí. Ella ni me veía, pero yo estaba al pendiente de ella en todo momento. Yo ya había perdido la esperanzas de llegar a algo con Hermione hasta que…

Estaba parado en la puerta, esperando inconscientemente verla salir. Cuando mi deseo se hizo realidad. Herminone pasó caminando con una sombrilla y una bufanda que resaltaba su blanca piel mientras sus rizos alborotados por el viento se movían como espirales sobre su cara. Salí de la casa, sólo para verla un poco mejor.

Esperé para ver si regresaba y aprovechaba la oportunidad para decir algo. De repente la vi de nuevo antes de lo que esperaba, corriendo hacia su casa. Ya no llevaba ni la sombrilla ni la bufanda y sus ojos lo tenía llenos de lágrimas, no veía por donde iba. Fue cuando calló en un charco enfrente de a mis porche.

Jamás había visto tanto dolor y tanta belleza a la vez en alguien. Ella permaneció tirada por unos segundos más, como si estuviera en un trance. Estaba llena de lodo a causa de la caída y de su precioso rostro caían tantas lágrimas como las gotas de lluvia que había en el ambiente. Corrí hacía ella, con una inmensa necesidad de protegerla, de evitar que de algún modo ella dejara de llorar. Me arrodillé junto a ella que yacía tirada en el lodo acurrucándose del dolor. La abracé y la arrullé en mi regazo, consciente de que yo podría su protector. Me abrazó con tanta fuerza, como si fuera su apoyo para no caer. Y se desmayó.

_P. estoy muy segura si cambridge o yale estan en inglaterra, me avisan plisss. Actualizare en una semana, eso espero, pero mientras tanto REVIEWS PORFISSS_


	3. Tentación, Pecado y Penitencia

_Porfisss dejen reviewss!!! si no dejan nada, no sigo he!!!! estan advertidos!!!, no es cierto!, pero En verdad dejan un chiquito y lindo review. Reviews are food for Writers!!!!_

HermPoV

Entre mi inconsciencia recuerdo una voz que me llamaba constantemente. Ésta era algo fuerte y varonil. Se me hacía bastante familiar. También escuché algunos parlamentos leídos por aquella voz de mi libro favorito, música y pláticas, todas encabezadas por esa voz. Después de días en la oscuridad decidí salir por fin y despertar. Estaba cansada de estar en las sombras. Sospechaba que algo más me esperaba en el mundo real. Como si algo nuevo, una nueva esperanza me gritara que debía de despertar y vivir.

Cuando sentí unos dulces labios tocar los míos, no eran del idiota ese, eran diferentes. Su aliento olía dulce, pero fuerte y cada célula en mis labios se electrificó en cuanto su piel toco la mía, como una deliciosa explosión de adrenalina. Quería responder a ese beso, sentir su aliento en mis labios, su dulce sabor en mi boca, quería saborear cada parte de esos labios con mi lengua…. Quería, pero no pude corresponder.

Eso fue lo que me hizo despertar, el deseo de saber de quién eran tan delicioso labios. Pero cuando desperté no había nadie junto a mí. . Sólo había sido un sueño, tal vez, mis hormonas contenidas, no sé.

Mis papás estaban muy ansiosos de que viera a alguien, me decían que esta persona estuvo cuidándome y que me agradaría. Esperé toda la tarde, el día siguiente, y el siguiente…

Pero nunca lo conocí y mis padres no quisieron decirme más del asunto, ya sea por decepción o por no hacerme sufrir.

Junio… diciembre… mayo….mayo…mayo

Cuando yo era pequeña, una vez escuché a mi madre decir esto sobre el amor "no lo busques tanto, no lo esperes, olvídate de él, vive el presente y disfruta porque los planes son para hoy. No esperes se paciente y aparecerá en el momento que menos lo esperas, ya lo verás" pero en estos momentos estaba sumamente ocupada para él. Richard sin duda me quito la oportunidad de conocer a mi angel, porque aquella persona que estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos era mi salvador, mi luz.

HarryPoV

La cargué y la llevé a su casa. Y no despertó de esa inconsciencia hasta después de unos días. Y yo traté de no apartarme de su lado. No me importó mucho lo que dijeran sus papás ni los míos, estaba tan preocupado por ella que no quise separarme de su lado. Sólo lo hacía en la noche para irme a dormir un poco y regresaba temprano por si ella despertaba. El doctor nos recomendó que platicáramos con ella, o pusiéramos música, lo que sea con tal de hacer su inconsciencia más cómoda. Me sorprendió descubrir que le encantaba leer, le gustaba la música clásica y también la moderna, le disgustaban los danzones, odiaba el negro, pero lo usaba porque es un color básico y de todo eso me lo contó su mamá. Había horas en las que me ponía a leer (según su mamá ) su libro favorito en voz alta para que ella lo escuchara. A los cinco días de desmayo, yo ya era fan de muchos de sus libros.

El sexto día que fui a verla, me dejaron solo con ella por unas horas. Me dediqué a verla dormir, y fue en ese momento que no pude soportarlo más, sabía que me estaba aprovechando de ella, pero mi mente irracional me decía que la besara, que probara de ese dulce pecado. Sus labios suaves y voluptuosos me tentaban a tocarlos. Me fui acercando a ella poco a poco, aguzando el oído por si alguien venía y rocé sus labios con los míos. Esperaba sentir su suavidad al contacto, pero lo que nunca sospeché era la explosión que surgió al besarla. Mi mente se cerró y dio paso al deseo. Había escuchado que a veces puedes captar un dulce sabor en los labios de tu pareja, pero nunca pesé que en verdad fuera cierto. Y no era que mi sentido del gusto probara algún sabor. No, el sabor dulce provenía del mismo tacto. Como si mis labios pudieran detectar algún sabor, el más dulce de todos, la virginidad. Sus labios eran vírgenes, y se transformaron en una droga para mí.

Mi droga preferida.

Porque eso eran, una droga, tan adictivos y tan prohibidos.

Quise profundizar el beso, pero el sentido de culpa me golpeó y comprendí que no debía seguir, no mientras no estuviera consiente. No mientras yo supiera que ella me correspondía.

Después de eso, salí del cuarto y le avisé a su mamá que me retiraba. No podía seguir ahí, sabiendo que en algún momento caería otra vez en la trampa de sus inocentes labios.

A las dos horas me llamaron para avisarme que había despertado por fin, y tuve miedo…

Me daba terror lo desconocido, no saber qué era lo que pensaría de mí cuando supiera quien la había rescatado. ¿Y si me despreciaba, o si no fuera lo que ella espera?

Así que hice lo que todo hombre cobarde suele hacer. Huí.

Esa misma tarde le dije a mi mamá que no soportaba más estar en este pueblo y que me regresaba a mi departamento en la universidad. No dijo nada, y no me preguntó nada, pero yo sabía que ella sabía que huía y me lo reprochaba. No me había educado para ser un cobarde, pero no me importó y me fui.

Quería olvidar, no pensar, arrancarme todos los recuerdos que tenía de ella. Quería iniciar una nueva vida lejos de ella y de ese horrible pueblo. Lejos de todo, y de todos…

Junio….agostos…. enero….diciembre… enero…enero…

Mayo

Dicen que cuando buscas amor, no lo encuentras, pero cuando menos te lo espera, suele aparecer. También dicen que uno no puede huir de sus problemas. Yo lo hice.

Mi conciencia me dejó en paz después de algunos años. Pero mis problemas no lo hicieron y regresaron para quedarse hasta que yo decidiera enfrentarlos.

…………………………………………………………_._

_Lo siento tanto!!! No pude actualizar en estos días, pero prometo meter más dialogo. Es que este cap ya lo tenía escrito, así que se me dificultó arregralo, pero los próximos serán mejores!!_

_A por cierto, también pido disculpas por tardar, pero he estado taaaaaaaaaaannnnn ocupada, sorry_

_Nos seguimos viendo, _

_Bye lygher!!_


End file.
